


Turn Off The Light

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Kink Meme, Kinktober2k19, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: we out here, kinktober 2k19, dying...





	1. CLOSE YOUR EYES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Still upset you got me hard during dinner.”
> 
> “You’re so easy to rile up, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 8 -- FROTTAGE]
> 
> \-- thank you vivi for helping me with this!!  
\-- [⚛](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YslddHq0ins&list=OLAK5uy_nc4i6YqQqvYcyYlBek_p_HcZL7nzO1Efs&index=10)

Guanheng knows  _ exactly _ the chain of events that have led him to where he is now. Even with his mind lagging a bit, he knows it had started after their first shot during dinner. 

The intention is innocent, Yangyang’s puppy dog eyes pinning him down in his seat as he had refused the shot. “It’s my birthday.” Yangyang had rebutted and yeah, if Guanheng had refused the first shot— he’d kinda look like a dick refusing such a simple request. Yukhei peers at him, sizing him up and Guanheng’s gaze shifts down to his glass. He clicks his tongue, tucking his hair behind his ear as he picks it and smiles. “To Yangyang!”

The night plays out like it normally would have except Yukhei’s presence feels absolutely suffocating. Guanheng is literally and metaphorically backed up into a corner, his shot glass getting filled when they start cooking another portion of the meat and he’s so tempted to turn over his glass and refuse but Yukhei’s palm rests flat on his upper thigh. It’s so warm and stirs something so fervor in Guanheng. When Yukhei drinks, Guanheng does. It’s a risky game they’re playing. But granted he’s been wanting to jump Yukhei’s bones since last week, it’s just all coming to a head at the most unfortunate of times. 

Yukhei isn’t as coy as he likes to play up. Guanheng thinks he’s going to have a serious talk with his boyfriend about public indecency. He gives Guanheng a couple of smirks, his cheeks so red from drinking, even if he can handle it well, and Guanheng knows the power of liquid confidence is the only reason they’re in this mess — half hard in their pants at 8 P.M. “He’s just tired.” Yukhei says when Mark comments on how quiet Guanheng has been. It’s embarrassing, to say the least. 

Mark frowns sympathetically, “Yeah. End of the year shit is kicking my ass too dude.” Mark raises his cup of water. “I feel ya.” Yukhei smiles at that while his hand dips farther between Guanheng’s leg, his knee jerking at the touch. Guanheng presses his lips thin. “Yeah work’s really kicking my ass, but it's Friday. I’m allowed to drink and not think.” 

Guanheng thanks the almighty force above no one had noticed Yukhei’s wandering hands all night. Both of them keeping to themselves as Dejun and Mark drop them off. Mumbling quick goodbyes before they’re rushing up the steps, two at a time, and behind closed doors, Guanheng shoves Yukhei against the wall.

“Are you kidding me?” He snaps before leading Yukhei down the hall to their room. Yukhei has the most shit-eating grin on his face, his cheeks and ears flushed red before he laughs cutely. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Yukhei peers at Guanheng with a dopey look in his eyes when he speaks up, “No one noticed. We’ll be fine.” 

Guanheng snaps his mouth shut. “Yukhei, as much as I love you, we cannot go around getting each other hard in public.”

Yukhei frowns, “Why not?” He pulls Guanheng forward by his belt loops, unbuttoning his pants on autopilot before he’s rubbing Guanheng through his boxers. Guanheng tenses, hands coming up to hold Yukhei’s shoulders. His breath comes out shallow and a small whine escaping him when Yukhei looks up at him, wide-eyed. “You’re sooooo sexy when you’re upset.” 

Yukhei tugs his jeans down roughly, moving back to allow Guanheng to kick them off as he mirrors that. Guanheng snorts when he sees how Yukhei’s hair sticks up from his haste to rid his shirt and he moves to smooth it over, climbing into Yukhei’s lap and relishing in the whine he lets out. Yukhei’s always been an eager drunk— needy, clingy and handsy to add on so it's not a surprise when he tries to pull Guanheng down as he fucks up so frantically. 

Their hips meet clumsily and little sharp before Guanheng fixes them, spread over Yukhei’s lap better and Yukhei’s back arches into it. “Oh fuck.” Yukhei moans, his hands grabbing Guanheng’s hips so tight and steadfast. He hopes they bruise. It’s quite fascinating the way Yukhei comes undone so fast. With his eyes fluttering so quickly and Guanheng can feel his heartbeat matching that pace under his palm. “You wanna do it like this?” Guanheng huffs, rutting against his boyfriend beautifully and Yukhei groans. 

Yukhei’s eyes water over, “You’re so sexy.” He repeats, pushing forward and rolling to pin Guanheng down. His mouth tastes like peach soju and Guanheng soaks in it, his leg hooking over Yukhei’s hip for leverage. His body shaking when Yukhei starts to thrust against him hard and steady. His hands sliding down to grip Yukhei’s biceps, getting dizzy at the way they’re contracting under his palm. 

Yukhei’s breath is wet against this neck. The bed creaking under their weight and shift as they grind against each other fast. Guanheng’s head spins, white-hot flashes through him as pressure starts to build in his thighs. “You looked so good in those jeans, babe,” Yukhei whispers hotly in his ear and Guanheng bends at Yukhei’s will, accommodating more of Yukhei when he hooks his leg on his elbow. Guanheng isn’t even thinking about how soiled their boxers are going to be when they come, he’s just focused on the way Yukhei’s so big and hard against his own erection. He drools starts the thought of it in him.

“Wanted you to fuck me.” He complains. His moans getting swallowed as Yukhei shoves his tongue into his mouth. It doesn’t take that much longer for Guanheng to come— their lips disconnecting as Guanheng squirms against the bed when he comes, neck exposed enough for Yukhei to suck at his skin tenderly. His hips stuttering with oversensitivity as Yukhei chases his own orgasm, taking only moments to come with a choked moan against Guanheng’s chin. 

Guanheng swallows roughly, his hand sliding down Yukhei’s arm limply till he’s splayed out against the sheets and a puddle of goo. His boxers are starting to feel too sticky as Yukhei slides his hand under his sweater, cold and gentle. Guanheng hums, “Still upset you got me hard during dinner.”

Yukhei chuckles, “You’re so easy to rile up, baby.”


	2. TELL ME IT'S A NIGHTMARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Dejun is kissing him breathless or has his lips around his cock, all he can think about is getting railed. That’s how simple Mark’s pea brain is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 9 -- TENTACLES]  
\-- [⚛](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50lSlO3G1ck)

Mark thinks his curiosity is one of his best attributes. Sure you can argue curiosity killed the cat but it’s done nothing but work absolute wonders for Mark. 

Mark had started seeing Dejun a year ago. Well, not _ seeing _ but more or else, “seeing” each other. “You’re fucking him, not seeing him,” Renjun grumbles into his food. And yeah, maybe Mark’s the one being fucked but he wants to be fucked _ by _ Dejun. Every time Dejun is kissing him breathless or has his lips around his cock, all he can think about is getting railed. That’s how simple Mark’s pea brain is.

Dejun is so pretty, so enchanting when he’s over Mark, it’s like he’s always dizzy around the other. He just wants every sense to be overwhelmed with Dejun instead of just receiving. Dejun always brushing him off but Mark thinks about it more and more as their meetups become quicker and scares. So he clings more, gives his all to Dejun in hopes that he’ll finally receive. 

“Why haven’t you fucked me yet?” Mark squawks, his throat dry from moaning and Dejun stops wiping his hand on his sheets.“What? What do you mean?” He frowns and Mark’s breath catches when he sees the pensive look Dejun is giving him. He didn’t think he’d even get this far.

Mark drops back against the pillows, fisting the sheets in his hands before he continues. “I mean,” He swallows roughly, “Like you _ fucking _ me. Your….” God, Mark didn’t realize how whiny he sounds till he’s saying it. Can’t a guy just get fucked without essentially begging for it?

“Cock? My cock?” Mark can hear the teasing tone Dejun is using with him. He shuts his eyes fast when he feels Dejun crawling up the bed again, “Come on Mark, use your words.” Dejun drawls. 

Mark groans, moving to cover his face but Dejun catches his wrist and it’s only then that Mark opens his eyes. Their eyes meeting and Mark can’t make out the emotion in Dejun’s eyes, just knows his cock twitches in interest like he didn’t just come a couple minutes ago. Dejun’s thumb presses against his pulse, his skin so soft and delicate and Mark wants his fingers in his mouth. “I don’t know,” Dejun gestures, “how to tell you something without you freaking out on me.”

His free hand coming to rub comfortingly on Mark’s stomach. His fingers so warm they seep deep into Mark and Dejun hums thoughtfully. “I won’t freak out,” Mark mumbles, tugging his hand free from Dejun’s grip so he can drag him in for a kiss. Dejun groans before opening his mouth for Mark and it’s so exciting, feels like maybe they’ll fuck today. 

“I like you too much to have you leave me.” Dejun insists.

Mark frowns, “I just want you to feel good too. At least let me give you a handjob before you leave.” 

Dejun huffs, sitting back on his legs and Mark watches the gears turn in Dejun’s head. “I,” Dejun starts, pulling away from Mark till they aren’t touching and he isn’t looking at Mark. Mark sits up, pulling his shirt down over his crotch self consciously and nudges Dejun to continue. “I don’t look like you think,” Dejun says.

“What?” Mark asks. Dejun stands up, “I can assure you that whatever image you’ve come up with about my dick, isn’t accurate.” Mark nods, confusion clouding his mind as Dejun looks at him. There’s definitely fear in his eyes, something Mark hasn’t seen in him before and it’s troubling.

Dejun stands up straight, hands curling into fists when he finally says it, “I have tentacles, Mark.”

_ Tentacles _. 

It doesn't really process in Mark's head that quick. He notes the small twitch of his cock but he just relaxes, "Oh," He whispers. Nodding more to himself than Dejun, "Okay. That's fine?" And it doesn't sound like his voice when he says it. Dejun's gaze pins him but he just lets the silence sit between them. Once Dejun moves closer, it's completely instinctual for Mark to spread his legs and welcome him in like always.

Dejun's hand comes to caress Mark's jaw, tilting it up and exposing how raw Dejun had left his skin prior to this. His fingers pressing on his bruises till Mark’s eyes flutter beautifully. Mark's eyes drop to Dejun's pants, bulge right there and so close. Mark licks his lips. He knows he's got Dejun where he wants when he looks up, eyes glossy and he says, "Can you fuck me with them?"

It's like a switch is flipped. Before Mark knows it, he's being pushed into the pillows and Dejun is over him— both of their hands shaking as they rush to get his pants off, their knuckles knocking before Mark resorts to rubbing him through his boxers as he sits up. "Fuck, Mark." Dejun moans into his ear, goosebumps rising down his back. It finally processes when Dejun pushes his boxers down, kicking them off and he sees tentacles uncurling, thick, peach-colored and glistening with slick. Mark watches them moves slowly and leans back on his arms to take it all in.

"How many?"

Dejun moves to hold one, pumping it and it grows thicker magically before his eyes. "Three."

It's warmer than Mark expects when two of them curl around the back of his knees, his breath hitching as they tighten. "Are you fine?" Dejun asks. His palm is gentle against his thigh and Mark covers his hand with his own, leaning forward when Dejun places a gentle kiss against Mark's temple as he guides him to relax. Their lips meeting delicately and Mark moans, his hips lift. He's so desperate for it.

Dejun kiss down his jaw, licking down Mark's neck and it feeling just as slick as the last tentacle sliding down Mark's stomach. It teases his cock, the tip of it dragging so slowly and mind nubbing. Mark's body buzzes and just as he hoped— Dejun overtakes his every sense. "I feel like can't breathe," Mark whines, legs twitching as the tentacle simulates his rim.

It's delicious how dizzy he gets when it sinks in, Dejun’s breath catching and his body tensing over Mark’s. His breath so hotly in Mark’s ear like encouragement when he rubs Dejun’s back. The tentacle slicking him up so well, bottoming out with minimal pain and Mark moans. “Feels good.” Mark gasp.

He wonders if he looks as lost as he feels when Dejun pulls back to look at him with fondness in his eyes. “You’re amazing.” He slurs, eyes shut tight as he thrusts into Mark deeply, hard, his thighs shaking and Mark’s back arches.


	3. IN THE NEXT LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ground opens up and swallows him whole, his ears ringing as Renjun shrugs his jacket off and tosses it towards the foot of the bed. Jaehyun’s eyes following it as he flounders. “Good boys answer, Jaehyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 12 -- MASTURBATION]  
\-- [⚛](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kilftdzgrM)  
\-- for [hara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel) uwu

Maybe it’s been a long time for Jaehyun if  _ anything  _ riles him up. Maybe that’s why he’s even caught up in his own thoughts about Renjun. Renjun didn’t even do anything to warrant such an obsession. Jaehyun did not deserve the coy look Renjun is giving him now, his hands on Jaehyun’s dick but completely acting like he’s not. It’s driving Jaehyun up a wall— has his skin tingling. “You wanna break me don’t you, Jay?”

Jaehyun swallows roughly, his throat course and dried up. It was at the gym a couple days ago, the start of his obsession. Renjun tagging along just because and no other reason. Jaehyun didn’t think much of it as he went on to do his usual reps. Working out so mindlessly until he catches Renjun watching him. “You’re ripped, Jay.” Renjun gawks with such unfiltered adoration. 

He can feel his ego inflate and he flexes a bit just for kicks, basking in the way Renjun scoffs before reaching out to touch and that’s when it starts. The obsession. Renjun’s hands squeeze so carefully, thoughtfully along his biceps and Jaehyun’s throat dries at the size of Renjun’s smaller hand against his biceps. It should be illegal. His mind quickly supplies a visual of Renjun’s hand gripping his biceps hard, like a lifeline and he moans loudly before Jaehyun snaps back to reality. 

So it’s downhill from then. His eyes always landing on Renjun’s hands when he’s around, sizing them up and his mind providing a plethora of ideas as to where they could go and what they could be holding. Jaehyun thinks it’s truly sad how easily he’s getting off to the idea of Renjun’s hands. They curl delicately, soft lines and dainty mannerisms— Jaehyun can’t tell if he wants them in his mouth, on his dick or watching Renjun open himself up. He shakes his head at the thought. 

“Hey, I’m going out for a bit but I still haven’t found my keys so could you open the door when I text you?” Renjun asks as he leans into Jaehyun’s room. Jaehyun stirs and rolls over, his dick twitching when he sees Renjun and he shuts his legs fast. “Yeah, that’s fine.” 

Renjun pushes the door all the way open and Jaehyun’s mouths dries. Renjun’s thighs look  _ so _ delectable, so plump and Jaehyun just wants to sink his teeth in them. “Cool. Just keep a lookout. I know you’ve kept your phone on silent for as long as we’ve lived together.”

The moment he hears the door shut, his hands are down his shorts. It’s so easy to imagine, his mind being so vivid when it comes to Renjun. This time it’s Renjun watching him as he jacks off. A smirk adorning his face so sensually as heat pricks the back of Jaehyun’s neck. Renjun just stays there on his desk chair, eyes watching as Jaehyun frantically kicks his shorts and comforter away. “Are you just going to watch?” Jaehyun huffs in frustration, wrist twisting amazingly and his whimpers. 

Renjun smiles bright, clicking his teeth. “Why Jay? You want me to touch you don’t you?” It’s so teasing and so degrading to be talked to like a child but Jaehyun drinks it up. Renjun leans back in the desk chair, “You want me to get my hands over you fat cock, slick and my mouth so warm around it, right?” 

Jaehyun’s thighs tense, his hand working faster and he shuts his eyes. Groans leaving his lips in secession, his hand not letting up and he hears Renjun talk up again— like he’s right in his ear. “Want me to come on your cock huh Jay? You’d like that wouldn’t you if I let you fuck me till I break? Let you come in me till I’m stuffed right? And my hands over your skin, burning hot till I can’t think about anything but—”

Jaehyun’s stomach tense, coming hard and he hears Renjun’s laugh ringing through his ears. “Your fat cock.” He finishes and when Jaehyun opens his eyes, Renjun disappears. The sun is high in the sky as it peaks into the room as if knows what Jaehyun was just imagining. His cum drying on this skin before he decides to get up and wash it off ( _ his shame going down the drain too _ ). 

Most days pass this way, Jaehyun jacking off to this image of Renjun he’s built up in his mind any chance he gets alone. Today being no different. He’s so close to coming with Renjun egging him on. “You look really hot when you come, Jay.” Renjun sighs dreamily, perched right by Jaehyun’s head. Jaehyun’s got his fleshlight out, spunk and lube slipping out on the sides as he fucks up into it. Renjun’s breath seems to almost hit against his ear. A moan in his ear, “Jay, you fuck that so well. Wish it were me, all that spunk dripping down my thigh as your cock fills me. What a dream.” 

Jaehyun’s breath hitches and his hips stutter up into the fleshlight. “I’ll let you if you’re a good boy.” Renjun hums, “Are you a good boy, Jay?” 

Jaehyun scrunches his nose, cock throbbing and his eyes fall shut. “I’ll be such a good boy for you, Renjun.” 

Renjun scoffs, his warmth leaving Jaehyun’s side and the door creaks. “Is that a promise?” Renjun asks. Jaehyun stills, cold running down his body in waves and when he opens his eyes, the real Renjun is leaning against the threshold. His eyebrows quirked up and Jaehyun hates the way his cock twitches in the fleshlight. He reaches for his comforter and covers himself as Renjun walks into the room, arms still crossed as he kicks the door close. “Didn’t think you’d be home so early.” Jaehyun laughs weakly. 

Renjun’s eyes rake over him as he hums in response. His eyes lingering on Jaehyun’s crotch and he shuts his legs, cock pulsating and heart picking up. Renjun sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. Jaehyun’s breath stopping when their eyes meet, “Will you be such a good boy for me, Jaehyun?” 

The ground opens up and swallows him whole, his ears ringing as Renjun shrugs his jacket off and tosses it towards the foot of the bed. Jaehyun’s eyes following it as he flounders. “Good boys answer, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun moans, “Yes.” He nods frantically, letting Renjun pull the comforter back again and heart stopping when Renjun climbs between his legs. He pulls the fleshlight off and marvels at the spunk running down Jaehyun’s cock. “Good.” Renjun dismisses and his hand comes around the head of Jaehyun’s cock. 

Jaehyun sinks into his pillows, head hitting the headboard as he bites back a moan. Renjun smiles to himself, hand coming up so slowly and then falling down hard. His tongue presses flat against the underside and he licks all the way up Jaehyun’s cock before suckling on the top. His eyes are so glossy and sultry. Jaehyun’s toes curl and Renjun bobs his head once, twice,  _ thrice  _ before pulling off— his hand still working Jaehyun up. Jaehyun did not deserve the coy look Renjun is giving him now, his hands on Jaehyun’s dick but completely acting like he’s not. It’s driving Jaehyun up a wall— has his skin tingling. His brain mush as Renjun’s tongue runs over his lips, seeing them red and slick and starting to swell.

“You wanna break me don’t you, Jay?”


	4. SWEET SPOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby,” Renjun’s hand slows, “You need to be quiet, wouldn’t want Mark to know how good I fuck you.” Donghyuck feels herself pulsating at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 16 -- TOYS]  
\-- [⚛](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkdTQWS5Mj0)  
— for my sweet angel [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paccham/pseuds/paccham)

Donghyuck would like to start by saying she absolutely did _ not _ have feelings for Renjun. Sure, Renjun is easy on the eyes from what she can gage from shitty skype calls and facetime but Renjun is her best friend. 

Donghyuck didn’t have feelings for Renjun… That is until she sees her walking up to where Donghyuck is sat at the airport. Renjun _ is _ hot, the biggest smile on her face when she spots Donghyuck and she sprints over. It’s funny seeing her lug two huge suitcases behind her as she does so. Her body slamming into Donghyuck once she’s close and her arms squeezing Donghyuck so tight. “It’s so nice to finally feel you.” Renjun grumbles into Donghyuck’s shoulder before pulling away and when Donghyuck sees the affection on her face as she gazes up— Donghyuck wants nothing more than to lean down and kiss Renjun silly. 

Renjun is magically in every sense of the word. Her presence rocking Donghyuck’s world and Mark’s the moment she’s walking into the apartment. Mark freezes up, “Hyuck, you didn’t tell me she’d be here so soon!” He’s clad in nothing but boxers, nothing Donghyuck hasn’t seen. 

Renjun laughs, “It’s totally fine, not into dudes.” 

Donghyuck blinks, “Ah, that’s nice to know.” Mark says.

It’s harder than it seems to coexist with someone you’ve known online for 7 years. Sure Renjun crashing at Donghyuck’s until the semester starts had seemed all fine and dandy in theory but Donghyuck didn’t expect to be overwhelmed with the want to kiss the daylights out of Renjun every time she sees her. Especially when she’s running around wearing the most flimsy see-through shirts, no bra, and the skimpiest shorts anyone has ever seen. Donghyuck spends too much time reaching over to pull the straps up on Renjun’s tank top than actually holding a conversation with her. 

Renjun is such an angel despite all that— cooking for Mark and Donghyuck in exchange for letting her stay with them for a month or two, helping clean up and just last night, working that kink in Mark’s neck out. She’s truly everything.

And as Donghyuck lays beside her tonight, Renjun’s soft legs come to her mind in _ the _ shortest short she had on today. It was so unbelievably hot outside but Donghyuck thinks maybe it had something to do with Renjun. She shifts and rolls over, fisting at her pillow as she frowns. Donghyuck shuts her eyes at the image of her peering up at Renjun between her legs forms clear as day behind her eyelids— Donghyuck clamps her legs down hard. “Penny for your thoughts?” Renjun inquires.

Donghyuck jolts. She’s never kept anything from Renjun in the time they’ve known each other so what does she really have to lose if she tells her. Donghyuck clears her throat, “Was thinking.”

Renjun smiles at her, “Nothing good comes out of you thinking.”

Donghyuck frowns and Renjun moves to tug on her ear. “I’m kidding. Continue.” 

Donghyuck looks away from her, “I was thinking about,” she gulps, “eating you out.” It’s so instantaneous the way she throbs between her legs at the mention of it and she closes her eyes, not wanting to see how Renjun reacts. Hearing the sheets rustling and a deep inhale, “We’ll wake up Mark.” Renjun says and _ oh my god _, it’s not a rejection.

Donghyuck sits up so fast. “Wait, are you that vocal?” 

Renjun looks up at her, her hair fanned over the pillow and her chest rising fast. “Not me, babe.” She reaches out to rub Donghyuck’s arm, poking at her cheek before she continues. “I feel like _ you’d _ be too loud.” 

And Donghyuck groans as she lays back down, letting Renjun clamber into her lap. She’s so soft, so warm and this time, Donghyuck doesn’t pull the strap of her tank top up. “Am I wrong?” Renjun follows up and Donghyuck finally musters up the courage to hold her waist. 

Donghyuck scrunches her nose, bottom lip jutting out and Renjun leans down to roll it between her teeth— Donghyuck opening her mouth so easily and their tongues sliding together so sweetly. She ruts up against Renjun’s ass and whines high in her throat when Renjun sucks on her tongue. “See?” Renjun moans softly, “So loud already and I haven’t even touched you.” 

Donghyuck grumbles, insult on the tip of her tongue but it’s forgotten once Renjun’s got her hands under her shirt. “Oh.” Donghyuck huffs, chesting rising so fast and Renjun scoots higher up her stomach— she brings her fingers to her mouth, tongue so pink and slick as she wets her own fingers before sliding them down Donghyuck’s short. With her mind short-circuiting, Donghyuck’s legs kick out and Renjun is quick to move her free hand to cover Donghyuck’s mouth.

Renjun’s fingers tease her, sliding up then back down before she dips them in with minimal resistance. It would’ve been so embarrassing how wet Donghyuck is but she can’t seem to care when the way Renjun’s fucking her on her pretty fingers is so delicious. “Please stop squirming, Hyuck.” Renjun frowns, her thumb coming up to rub Donghyuck’s clit as she fucks into her. 

There’s a bead of sweat coming down Donghyuck’s temple and her thighs tremble, she’s not going to last long— not when she’s been too rile up the past few days. Renjun moves her hand to kiss Donghyuck and she loves the way her moans get muffled into Renjun’s mouth. There’s warmth spreading in her chest as Renjun kisses down the span of her throat coupled with the way Donghyuck’s toes curl as Renjun fucks into her harder. “Shit!” Donghyuck whispers, her back arching off the bed and Renjun pushes her back down. Her hand patting the side of the bed and Renjun watches, stilling her hand long enough to pull the drawer open on the bedside table. Renjun scoffs, pulling the vibrator into view and Donghyuck’s breath catches.

“Baby,” Renjun’s hand starts up again, “You need to be quiet, wouldn’t want Mark to know how good I fuck you.” Donghyuck feels herself pulsating at that. Renjun smiles down at her, “If you can stay quiet when you come, I’ll sit on your face.” A full-body shiver runs through Donghyuck before she nods. Watching as Renjun licks over the side of the vibrator before turning it on, pulling her fingers out and slipping the vibrator in so easily. Donghyuck bites the inside of her cheek and pulls Renjun down for a bruising kiss. 

With an incentive in mind, it doesn’t take long for Donghyuck to come. Her body wound up so tight before shaking through her orgasm and fucking down on the vibrator. She wants to moan loudly, let Renjun know how good she’s been fucked but she doesn’t. The only sound coming out her mouth is the huff once Renjun turns off the toy, pulling it out slowly and then cleaning it up with her mouth. Donghyuck scrunches her nose, “That’s kinda gross.” She complains but lets Renjun slip her tongue into her mouth. 

Renjun takes her sweet time pulling her shorts off and making Donghyuck lose her mind when she sees she isn’t wearing any panties. She touches herself right there,_ right on top _ of Donghyuck and it’s so beautiful— the way Renjun’s head tilts back, neck bared as her straps slip completely down allowing Donghyuck to see her perk little breast rising and Donghyuck sits up to suck on the skin. She pushes Renjun’s hand away, her fingers sinking into her and Renjun sighs as she fucks down on them. “You’re so hot.” Donghyuck whines.

Renjun chuckles softly, “Still want me to sit on your face?”

Donghyuck blinks up at her. She’s sure she’d be drooling if it weren’t for how dry her mouth his. She swallows rough, “Yes.” She pulls Renjun close to her body, squeezing and stroking her fingers just right so Renjun’s thigh trembles. 

Renjun pushes her back down, kissing her tenderly before moving up her body and when she's _ right there— _ Donghyuck doesn’t waste time, gripping Renjun’s thighs so hard as her tongue dips into Renjun’s folds. With Renjun gripping her hair and her scent all over Donghyuck, she thinks she could die right then.


	5. PERSONAL HELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You little shit.”  
“I’m offended. Can’t a girl get some goldfish in her own home without being called names? I’m hurt, Renjun.”  
“You know what you’re doing Donghyuck.”  
“Hurt, Renjun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 19 -- FACE SITTING]  
\-- [⚛](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2vctV4x5aQ)  
— again for my sweet angel [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paccham/pseuds/paccham) we've talked about this au in dms so much in the past month or so ,,,,  
— for [yoonsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain) who let me scream about this and who loves het renhyuck as much as me

Donghyuck  _ knows _ Renjun is a good lay. 

Living with him for 3 years and seeing everyone-- anyone leaving Renjun’s room, looking completely worn out and wrecked leaves Donghyuck with her curiosity piqued, but not enough to warrant any action. It isn’t until Kim Yerim from her cheer squad is walking the walk of shame out of their apartment about a month ago that Donghyuck really has got to do something about it. Yerim walks into the kitchen slowly, holding her dress up with one hand and it’s then that Donghyuck realizes the straps are ripped. “Hey Hyuck,” Yerim whispers, she shifts onto one foot. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

Donghyuck swallows, “Uh, sure.” She sets down the bag of Cheetos in her hand and walks to her room, Yerim in trail. Donghyuck moves to dig into her pile of donation clothes as Yerim watches. The air stiff between them till Donghyuck hands her the first article of clothing. It’s so weird seeing Yerim so shy, so quiet. “Rough night?” Donghyuck jokes as she stands, handing Yerim a shirt.

Yerim scrunches her nose, “Kinda.” She chews on her bottom lip, “I didn’t believe the rumors ‘til last night.” And she laughs, finally climbing out of her dress and Donghyuck sees the line of hickies down her chest she didn’t see before. Her leg twitches. 

Donghyuck blinks, “Rumors?” Yerim frowns, buttoning her pants and she nods. “Yeah, I mean surely you know. You live with him.”

Donghyuck heard the basics, he’s a good lay is the best summary of those and that’s the extent of the rumors. Nothing specific about anything and it must click for Yerim when she doesn’t answer. Yerim smoothes over the shirt before she sits down on Donghyuck’s bed. “Donghyuck, have you not slept with him yet? He’s practically gone through the whole cheer squad by now. Maybe? I don’t think Mina likes Renjun much.”

She knows he’s slept around but when Yerim puts it like that. “I haven’t thought about it much.” It’s a lie, Donghyuck has  _ definitely _ gotten off to the idea of getting railed on the kitchen counter. There’s enough space for that to happen. But Yerim doesn’t need to know that, no one does. 

Yerim smiles all sedated and dopey-like, “Hyuck,” She draws out as she falls back. She chuckles breathlessly, “His mouth is so good. His hands too. He’s just magical. Definitely one of my best lays.” 

Donghyuck’s heart gives, “Uhh who’s your best?”

Yerim frowns, “Don’t tell him. It’ll inflate his ego but,” She bites her bottom lip, “Yukhei.”

Donghyuck snickers, “I’ve slept with Yukhei. He cannot be that good, you just have feelings for him.” That earns her a pillow to the head.

-

Donghyuck definitely lets her mind run wild. She thinks she’s jacked off more times in the past month than her entire life. Renjun doesn’t help either. He doesn’t bring anyone else home since Yerim and it’s what Donghyuck calls his ‘dry spell’. “Not a dry spell.” He grumbles, pushing her legs off him before he gets up. Donghyuck shoves the last of the popcorn in her mouth as Renjun tugs the bowl away from her before she talks, “Maybe you’ve fucked so much, I’m starting to think your dick fell off or something.” 

She sits up on her haunches, peeking over the back of the couch at Renjun in their kitchen and he chews his bottom lip. “You say that everytime.” She does but it’s all in good fun. It’s weird when Renjun goes to parties and just comes back home with a drunk Donghyuck on his arm. He has periods of time where he doesn’t bring anyone home, “I don’t live off sex. It’s just fun.” He tells her one day. 

Renjun looks at her, neutral expression on his face and Donghyuck still finds him so attractive, “Think fast.” He says, throwing a popcorn kernel at her and it bounces off her nose. His nose scrunches and he smiles as he makes his way back with the bowl. “Cute.” 

-

Donghyuck needs to get laid! “My toys only do so much.” She tells Jaemin sadly before biting into her burrito and he flounders, choking on his chips. 

“I know we talk about this stuff all the time but please keep it to yourself. We’re in a Moe’s, there’s children here.” He hisses and right on cue, a kid runs past them. Donghyuck watches as she clambers into the booth with her parents and takes another bite of her burrito. Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “Okay, are you horny or do you have baby fever?” 

Donghyuck squints, “She was just a cute kid. Shut up, god you’re annoying.” 

Jaemin hums, “Anyways, what makes you say that? The toy thing.” Donghyuck sighs, slumping into her seat and it’s like he’s summoned because Renjun walks in, eyes searching till he sees them. There’s a big smile on his face and Donghyuck’s heart does a thing. ( _ Gross _ .)

“Hey,” He says, pushing Donghyuck further into the booth as he slides in with his hand so gentle on her waist-- Donghyuck can feel her face heating up when she sees Jaemin looking at them and she knows he’s piecing it together so she drops her gaze to her food. Renjun picks at her chips, “Sorry I’m late, what were you guys talking about?” 

Jaemin shrugs, “Nothing of importance.” 

-

“Wear his clothes.” Jaemin whispers in her ear when he’s hugging her goodbye. She gives him a look as they pull away and he shakes his head. “Trust me.”

And Donghyuck is close to not even considering doing it but when the opportunity arises, she takes it. Renjun leaves a t-shirt on top of their dryer, one Donghyuck got for him from something she had volunteered at when they had just started living together and she knows he loves it. She pushes her nose against the collar and god, it smells like his fabric softener. She tugs her shirt off, throwing it into her load and puts on his-- it falls to the top of her thighs, right under her ass and she loves it. Her body thumping with pleasure and she looks at the clock, he should be getting home in a couple minutes. 

The washer starts and she moves to her room, checking herself out in the mirror before something catches her eye. On her nightstand, her favorite dildo lays untouched. She bites her lip, eyes looking at the clock and it clicks. The idea of being heard makes her close her leg and she gets wet. 

She gets up in a haste, kicking her door closed and she’s just about to take her shirt off before she realizes…  _ Oh, that’s so sexy _ .

( _ It’s one of the best orgasms she’d had in a while. Slamming into her so hard that she yelps loudly and grips the sheets till her knuckles turn white. She can hear the TV in the living room on full blast as she walks out, Renjun and Jaemin on the couch. Jaemin gives her a knowing smile because she knows what she must look like but it’s Renjun’s gaze she cares about. He looks like he’s about to eat her. And god, she wants him too. _ )

-

A little game of cat and mouse begins then.

Donghyuck likes to think she’s winning especially when Renjun not so subtly leaves his shirts for her to wear on the dryer. She couples them with her shortest shorts or when she’s feeling bold, her panties. It’s railes her up when she can feel him watching her move around the apartment and she plays coy, barely acknowledging him some days and openingly, blatantly flirting with him on other days. She thinks she’s gaining a hand up on him until he brings home someone new again. 

She almost drops her breakfast when she sees him walking that oh-so-familiar walk of shame before he sees her and grimaces. “Rough night?” She jokes through gritted teeth and the guys blushes, working fast to open the door before he’s practically flying out it . It slams so loudly and she hears a quiet, “Sorry.” Behind the door as she moves to lock it again.

Renjun emerages, not one  _ look _ in her direction as he moves to pick at her breakfast. “He was cute.” She says, hoping the disappointment and hurt doesn’t shine through in her tone. Renjun hums, turning towards the fridge before he answers. “Very.” 

Donghyuck almost stabs her fork into her food. Her knees wobbly and she decides she needs to walk away. Taking  _ her _ cute little self to her room with her food, completely unaware of a pair of lingering eyes on her.

-

“I need to step up my game up or I’ll never get laid at this rate.” She moans , dropping herself onto Jaemin’s bed and he snorts. Donghyuck is so fed up, she just wants Renjun to want her at this point. And she’s getting tired fast. She rolls over on her side, watching Jaemin type up his paper and she thinks, ‘ _ Why couldn’t it have been Jaemin instead _ ’.

“Maybe you need to step your game up.” He says, turning to look at her briefly and she frowns. “How?” Jaemin just smiles.

-

This is dumb. This is  _ so fucking _ dumb, she thinks as she looks at herself in the mirror. She doesn’t look hot or sexy or like something someone would want to ravish. She pulls at the hem of the hoodie,  _ Renjun’s favorite hoodie _ , over her thighs and sighs, “I’m going to kill Jaemin if this doesn’t work.” She swears.

It’s so not going to work, so not going to laid in this, she thinks. But she still makes herself comfortable on the couch, moving her legs so the draft doesn’t make her cold. Maybe she should’ve worn something underneath. 

But she eats her words the moment Renjun comes home. It’s like he’s shut down when he sees her. She thrives in it but still doesn’t give him the time of day, her eyes glued to her phone as he walks into the living room. “Oh hey.” She deadpands.

Renjun doesn’t make a face, doesn’t say a word before he’s going to his room-- the door slamming  _ hard  _ behind him and she smiles wide. A skip in her step as she moves to the kitchen and Renjun comes back out, his chest visibly rising so fast. His hair tousled like he’s pulled it. She smirks behind her hand as he comes into the kitchen and she busys herself with the cupboard.  _ Thank you Jaemin _ , she silently prays. 

She reaches up to the top self, the hoodie riding up and she hears a sharp inhale.  _ Checkmate _ ! The cupboard closes and he’s in her space fast. “You little shit.” He hisses as she smiles up at him. 

She brings her hand up to her chest, “I’m offended. Can’t a girl get some goldfish in her own home without being called names?” She scoffs and rolls her eyes, letting Renjun back her up into the counter. “I’m hurt, Renjun.” 

Renjun rolls his eyes, “You know what you’re doing Donghyuck.” 

“ _ Hurt _ , Renjun.” She emphasises and he pushes against her, his hard-on pressing into her thigh. She smiles, knuckles turning white around the bag of goldfish. “Someone’s happy to see me.” 

-

Donghyuck’s thighs ache, her head spinning and Renjun’s fingers dig into her so harshly as she rides his tongue. His nose pressing against her clit as he eats her out with fervor and Donghyuck whines loudly, moving to pull the hem of the hoodie up to look at him and he looks up at her so intensely that her thighs give. “Renjun.” She whimpers and his tongue presses flat against her. He pushes her down lower till his lips are around her clit, suckling hard and she’s coming so fast. 

He puts his fingers in her quick, helping her ride out her orgasm before she’s pulling at his hair. “Baby,” She shakes, “Sensitive.” And Donghyuck thinks she’s on cloud 9 when he lays her down gently, mouthing at the skin under her jaw. She paws at him, tugging his shirt in her fists and he moves to kiss her-- his chin so slick and he moans into her mouth. Her heart fluttering in her chest so hard as he rubs her sides so softly. She’s huffing hard when they pull away, “They were right.” Renjun moves off the bed and Donghyuck stares at his bare ass. 

“Who was right and about what?” He calls out from the bathroom and she bites her lip. Renjun’s got this gaze in his eyes when he comes back to clean her up. He leans over to leave a kiss on her upper breast and she sighs, “Rumors. You’re mouth  _ is  _ magic.” 

Renjun snorts, tossing the rag as he climbs back into bed. She pulls him up, hooking her leg over his thighs and his palm is so comforting on it. Renjun hums, “I don’t usually do this afterwards. Feels kinda nice.” 

Donghyuck holds him tighter, “Get used to it. You’re not getting rid of me now.”


	6. REBORN AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 19 -- BODY SWAP]  
\-- [⚛](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3j488fXd8w&list=OLAK5uy_nc4i6YqQqvYcyYlBek_p_HcZL7nzO1Efs&index=6)  


Waking up in Yukhei’s body should raise more panic in Mark but it’s happened one too many times for him to be phased when he wakes up in Yukhei’s room and not his own. Mark groans, kicking his legs out before he gets up and makes his way to his room. “Yukhei.” He calls out, voice gruffly and he hears a whine behind the door. 

His room is just how he left it but it’s still jarring to see yourself out of body. Yukhei is face down on the bed, squinting up at Mark before he reaches out. “What did you do?” Mark asks as Yukhei uses his arm to pull himself up. 

Not to be bias but god, Mark is fucking cute especially when Yukhei pouts so cutely and Mark reaches out to smooth down his own hair. Weird. Yukhei grumbles, “Didn’t do anything.” 

He shakes as he stands and Mark watches him walk on wobbly legs towards to bathroom. “How long do you think it’ll last this time?” About two months ago, they had swapped again but it had lasted for a solid month before Mark let Yukhei jack himself off and that was that. 

Mark knows asking the question will bring the same old response. Yukhei leans against the wall as he yawns, “I dunno. Are we going to fuck this time?”

Mark shakes his head, “I don’t wanna fuck myself.” 

Yukhei purses his lips, “You’re also fucking me and you don’t have a problem with that any other day.” 

Mark’s head hurts. Yukhei pulls him close, rubbing Mark’s sides and he leans up. “Can I at least get a kiss?” Mark looks at his own face, gears clinking before he leans down and pecks his own lips. Yukhei grins, “Sexy. Kinda horny now.”

Mark pushes his shoulder, “Such a narcissist, getting off on the idea of fucking yourself.”

-

Renjun watches Mark with an amused look. “Switched again?” 

Mark’s knees hit the underside of the table as he sits and he winces. His center of gravity always off when this happens. Yukhei is way too fucking tall. “Yeah. I’m truly fucking done with it.” 

Renjun hums as he bites into his sandwich. “Donghyuck told you how to stop this from happening again but, you’re literally no fun.” Renjun wipes his mouth, “Your boy is literally asking you to fuck yourself and you won’t. Mark, have you seen yourself? You’re a walking wet dream. I’d fuck you.” 

Mark squints but his dick twitches interest. He won’t let Renjun have that satisfaction though.

-

Yukhei is more insistent than before. Clambering onto Mark’s lap when they’re home and Jaemin isn’t but Mark shrugs off any advances. Yukhei pulls out the clothes Mark’s shoved to the back of his closet— the ones he’s brought to wear and he feels like hot shit in. The fishnets that are ripped thanks to Yukhei and more like it , yet, Mark looks away. He denies every half hard-on he’s had since they switched. 

It comes to a head on a wednesday when Yukhei bursts through apartment absolutely fuming and he walks past Mark. He slams the door shut and Mark watches, counting to 10 before Yukhei re-emerges looking ballistic. “What happened?” 

Yukhei huffs, “Someone called me hot shit in class today. Mark,” He shakes his hands over his head, “This dude was a whole foot taller than me and then he touched my thigh. The craziest part is that I’m so horny I considered it.”

Mark hums, “Probably was Wooseok. He’s a good lay.” 

And Yukhei’s ears turn red, “You’ve fucked him before?”

Mark shrugs, “Yeah, freshman homecoming. Before we started fooling around.” Before you were my official unofficial boy. It’s weird seeing an expression you usually don’t make cross your face. It’s completely out of body and Mark shivers. He can’t say what he looks like when he’s turned on but the look Yukhei is giving him might be close. Renjun was right, he does look like a wet dream. 

Yukhei reaches out, pulling Mark’s hand and then he’s tugging him into his room. Mark yelps at the sheer force Yukhei uses to push him down on the bed and climbs into his lap. Mark’s mind spins, dick stirring when he realizes his body smells like Yukhei. Yukhei huffs and works fast to unbutton Mark’s pants, pulling a groan from Mark when he starts working his cock. “You’re going to fuck me, Mark. I want you to see how sexy you look when you’re coming undone.” 

Yukhei squeezes just right, knows his own body and Mark shivers. His mind hazy, “Going to ride you till you’ve come twice, Mark. I know I can do it. Want you to memorize every sound your body can make, bend me anyway you want, break me in the same way that always drive me up a wall.” Mark’s cheeks heat up and Yukhei pulls him in for a messy kiss. His thumb rubbing his jaw until he relaxes, ass on his cock and he moans. 

Yukhei noses his cheek. “I’m going to ruin you, Mark.”


	7. DO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei gestures behind him, “Here as moral support for my boy.” And Donghyuck can vaguely see the shadows of some guy probably swapping spit with a girl. He scrunches his nose because he knows if there wasn’t music blasting, he’d probably be able to hear it. Gross.
> 
> “How are you going to be moral support?” Donghyuck jokes, “Gonna hold his hand as he eats her out?”
> 
> Yukhei smiles, “You’re still funny, Donghyuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 23 -- MARKING]  
\-- [⚛](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LShK0Yhd964)  
\-- this is based off the actual rumor that the abandoned k-mart is used as a hook-up spot and it actually is, i found out the same way hyuck finds out and god, it's just a good au

There’s a rumor. A very shitty rumor that the abandoned k-mart is  _ the _ spot for singles, for couples. People meet up to hook up or to find a secluded place to make out. Donghyuck thinks it’s a dumb rumor till Heejin posts a drunk selfie on her private snapstory and he tenses. Of course she would be there, but it isn’t about Heejin’s questionable choices-- it’s about the fact that a rumor Donghyuck had been so sure was bullshit, is real. 

Renjun shrugs his shoulders when Donghyuck tells him, “Jeno took me there once.” He laughs a little, “We left because he thought someone was watching us.” Donghyuck flounders. He thinks for a split second that maybe  _ he  _ should go-- just for kicks… and because he’s lonely. His mind wanders back to one person; He shakes it off.

Renjun sits up, “Maybe you need to get laid. I heard some dudes chill in the parking lot on Fridays to pick up chicks or something.” Donghyuck gasps, “I’m above that.” And Renjun laughs.

-

Renjun’s laughter rings in his ear as he pulls into the parking lot Friday night and he slows down when he spots a cluster of cars that are parked by the creek on the south end of the lot. There’s music blasting, their headlights on and he can see a good group of people. He breathes deeply, “ _ Maybe this is a mistake _ .” He sends to Renjun only to get an eggplant emoji back. 

He parks a couple spots down, the air colder today and he can see his breath when he huffs nervously. He can see Seungmin sitting on the hood of one of the cars as he gets closer and Seungmin spots him too. “Donghyuck, you showed up.” He hops down and tugs him close. 

Donghyuck chuckles softly, “Yeah, just hanging out for a few before I go back home.”

Seungmin blows a raspberry, “Lame.” He complains before leaving Donghyuck on his own. He knows he’s a little late when he sees people paired off already-- laughter loud in his ear as he moves to grab a drink out of the back of a pick-up truck. The water runs down his wrist and he shakes it off, grimacing before he cracks the can open.

“Donghyuck?” He hears behind him, a voice so familiar and warm, it seeps all the way down to his core and he almost drops his drink. The one person his mind wanders back to time and time again-- His first love, the highschool star quarterback back home; Wong Yukhei. He looks exactly the same after 3 years. Still dashing, handsome and board and Donghyuck would be lying if his heart didn’t leap into his throat.  _ Fuck _ . “Yukhei?”

Yukhei smiles so widely, so gorgeous and he moves to get Donghyuck into a hug.  _ He smells the same,  _ his mind supplies. “Wow, I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

Donghyuck squints, “What does that mean?”

Yukhei smiles, “You don’t seem like the type of guy to be hanging out at places like this.” Donghyuck agrees but he is desperate enough to be here because his last hook up was Mark Lee, sophomore homecoming… almost a full year ago. Donghyuck shrugs, “What about you? What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

Yukhei gestures behind him, “Here as moral support for my boy.” And Donghyuck can vaguely see the shadows of some guy probably swapping spit with a girl. He scrunches his nose because he knows if there wasn’t music blasting, he’d probably be able to hear it. Gross.

“How are you going to be moral support?” Donghyuck jokes, “Gonna hold his hand as he eats her out?”

Yukhei smiles, “You’re still funny, Donghyuck.”

-

Yukhei is undoubtedly the best part of Donghyuck’s week. He goes home giddy and happy and Renjun bursts his bubble when he gets home with a smile on his face. “Got laid?”

Donghyuck kicks at Renjun’s feet before flopping on the couch. “No,” Donghyuck pulls the hem of his shirt down and smacks his lips. He nudges Renjun, “Guess who I saw there?” And Renjun hums, moving to dig his toes in Donghyuck’s thigh before he answers.

“Who?”

Donghyuck sighs, “Wong Yukhei.” And Renjun tenses.

See, Donghyuck has a past with Yukhei. It goes back to middle school when they had been in orchestra together, awkward and lanky and Donghyuck falls a little in love when Yukhei asks him to tune his cello everyday. It’s dumb really but his crush further develops by sophomore year when Renjun drags him to the first football game of the season and he sees Yukhei on the field, sexy and beutiful in his uniform-- Donghyuck deflates in the stands. That’s when he realizes he’s in love or something like it and it doesn’t help when Yukhei starts searching for him in the stands once he realizes he’s there.

It’s one-sided, Donghyuck thinks he can deal with it until Yukhei starts dating Yuqi their senior year and that’s when Donghyuck decides to bury his feels. Donghyuck mourns it for a weekend but he bounces back on monday morning like he hasn’t spent the last few years crushing hard on Wong Yukhei. 

But his feelings are dug up the moment he had seen Yukhei. 

So it’s no surprise when he finds himself back at k-mart, every friday for weeks, sitting in the back of Yukhei’s truck as they talk. A smile hasn’t left his face since he’s gotten here and it’s just so easy to talk about anything, everything all night until it’s time to part. Donghyuck slides out of the car and Yukhei catches his wrist, “What?”

Yukhei smiles, tugging Donghyuck ‘til he’s close and Yukhei kisses him. His tongue so sweet and intoxicating and Donghyuck’s knees give. Donghyuck doesn’t open his eyes when Yukhei pulls away, leaning into Yukhei’s palm as he kisses his temple. “I’ll see you later?” Yukhei says and Donghyuck nods, opening his eyes and taking in everything. 

“Yeah.” He swallows roughly, “Later.”

Later being Tuesday night, in the k-mart parking lot in Yukhei’s truck with their pants hastily pushed down and Yukhei’s hand over their cocks. Donghyuck’s mind spins, moaning lewdly as Yukhei sucks another hickey on his skin. “Yukhei,” Donghyuck whines, tugging at his sleeve before Yukhei’s hand picks up the pace again. It leaves Donghyuck chanting his name and Yukhei groans in response. 

Yukhei’s tongue is hot on his neck, his teeth so rough against his skin and Donghyuck’s cock twitches at the thought of everyone seeing how Yukhei had marked him-- how he was Yukhei’s. “I’ve thought about this since high school.” Yukhei whispers, his hand speeding up so much that it makes Donghyuck arch into Yukhei’s body. 

“Really?” Donghyuck huffs and Yukhei leans down to suck his bottom lip, “I’ve always liked you Donghyuck.” Yukhei says, pulling his hand off their cocks so he can work Donghyuck up. His knuckles turn white on Yukhei’s arm, shutting his eyes as his orgasm slams into him so hard that his ears ring out. “So beautiful,” Yukhei whines, coming a couple minutes later over Donghyuck’s stomach before he’s nuzzling into him. 

Donghyuck rubs his hand over Yukhei’s shoulders, his back hurting from the door digging into his back but he doesn’t push Yukhei away. Yukhei squeezes Donghyuck’s thigh, “Wanna take you out on a date.” 

Donghyuck smiles, “I’d like that.”

( _ Renjun tugs his collar down the moment he’s through the door, “You look like you’ve been mauled by a bear.” Donghyuck scrunches his nose, “Yeah Yukhei went a little overboard.” _

_ Renjun pulls away, “Wong Yukhei?!” _

_ Donghyuck pushes past him and his heart flutters. “Yeah.” _ )


	8. DEATH BY SEX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark dropped his jacket in the chair before queuing up, Donghyuck left to his own whims and it came in clear as day, _‘Fuck, he’s hot’._ Donghyuck’s hand stills on his own thigh, gaze shifted to Mark and then back to Johnny. Confidence flees, _‘Watch yourself, Romeo’_ and it’s delightful to see the shock take over Johnny’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [DAY 25 -- TELEPATHIC]  
— [+](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-GYVApMqtg)  
— for the biggest johnhyuck lover i know [vivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality)

Donghyuck remembers the first time he had heard Johnny’s thoughts. 

It’s midway through his freshman year, he’s sitting at a table nestled in the farthest side of the library. Shoulder deep in notes and text as he racks his brain for answers to his assignment. It’s fairly silent save for the muffled sound of music coming out of someone’s headphones before he hears it. ‘_ Physics fucking sucks _’ 

Donghyuck had sat straight up, his body rigid and his mind blank before he hears it again. ‘_ I’m going to fuck lose it _’ And Donghyuck’s breath hitched as he pushed his chair back to stand up. He looked at the different tables over as he moved further out, not thinking but he doesn’t see anyone looking flustered. 

His shoulders sag down as he rushed back to his table to gather his books and he hears another, ‘_ Hhhhhnnnn going to rip my hair out _ ’ his breath had stopped and he finally thinks, ‘ _ Don’t _’ 

A soft “Fuck” broke through the silence and Donghyuck swallows hard, books pushed haphazardly into his bag as he strides down the aisles. He doesn’t pause or glance back on his way out-- left it up to fate to bring his soulmate back to him.

-

The second time Donghyuck hears Johnny’s thoughts is when Mark had introduced them. 

Mark had insisted on bringing Johnny with him when Donghyuck had agreed to meet up for lunch despite their busy schedules. Donghyuck felt like a fish out of water, meeting new people was never fun. He had picked the farthest table from the door, had acted bored and tried to act like he wasn’t checking his phone and the door every second. 

Mark pulls a face the moment he spotted Donghyuck and he stands, ready for Mark to hug hm and that’s when Johnny came into view-- big, board and Donghyuck wants to eat him up. Relief washed down his back when he catches Johnny’s eyes lingering on his lips, “Did you order yet?” Mark questions the moment he’s in earshot and Donghyuck shakes his head. Mark claps his hands, “The usual?” 

“Yep.” Donghyuck popped. Johnny smiles, “Surprise me.”

Mark dropped his jacket in the chair before queuing up, Donghyuck left to his own whims and it came in clear as day, ‘_ Fuck, he’s hot _ ’. Donghyuck’s hand stills on his own thigh, gaze shifted to Mark and then back to Johnny. Confidence flees, ‘ _ Watch yourself, Romeo _’ and it’s delightful to see the shock take over Johnny’s face.

He had leaned forward fast and Donghyuck shook his head, “We’ll talk about it later.” He had hissed, smiling sweetly only when Mark came back. The blush on his neck deepens the longer Johnny watched him and he does watch him the rest of the afternoon.

-

Years later, married and older, Donghyuck thinks about how snappy he had been. Johnny is sweet and loving but the smirk on Johnny’s face now as he leans over to plant a soft kiss on his cheek says otherwise. Donghyuck peers up at him, gauging his every move before Johnny catches his gaze. ‘_ No funny business _’.

Donghyuck’s toes curl against the rug and Johnny chuckles, “Do you like what you see?” He asks as he kneels between Donghyuck’s legs. His legs spread so easy to accommodate him, years of habit under his belt. Donghyuck doesn’t dare move an inch, his fingers twitching and itching to touch; Wanting nothing more than to lean over, pull Johnny over himself and kiss him— eyes glossing over as Johnny pulls at his calves, soothing them and Donghyuck toes curl against Johnny’s thigh.

Donghyuck purses his lips, ‘_ I’m serious, Johnny _.’

Johnny smiles, ‘_ I know. _’

Donghyuck’s half-hard, heart ready to burst out of his chest at any given moment and he licks his lips quickly. “I mean _ fuck _ Johnny! You’re like _ hot _ hot.” 

Of course, Donghyuck knows this, has since [<strike> jaemin’s voice </strike> ] ‘ _ his third eye has opened’. _ It's just all too much when he sees Johnny, suit and tie and all, coming home, soothing, _ their _ home and Donghyuck wants so bad— he _ needs _it so bad. He’s had far too many fantasies about how fuckable Johnny would look in his cubicle or coming home, tie loose, top buttons popped open. His latest fantasy being that of Johnny in a suit, wrecked, moaning loudly the way he did when Donghyuck gives him a quick handjob during a movie but his legs kick wide open, jerking himself off and Donghyuck, present time, squints at Johnny kneeled between his legs. 

“Demon!” Donghyuck accuses, letting Johnny smiles sweetly and move to pull Donghyuck’s sweatpants down. “You seem to think so.” Johnny says, sly smirk on his face as he starts to work his hand over Donghyuck’s cock through his clothes.

Donghyuck’s face flushes red, pouty lips as Johnny palms him. “I see what you’re doing.” He stutters, groaning when Johnny squeezes. Johnny doesn’t respond right away, his fingers teasing until they’re pulling Donghyuck’s boxers down and he spits in his palm before stroking Donghyuck roughly, years of practice and it didn’t take long for Donghyuck to relax. Donghyuck’s words get caught in his throat when Johnny kisses the tip of his cock. “I’m not doing anything.” Johnny says sweetly.

He takes the tip in his mouth, sucks, lips puckered and slick and Donghyuck throbs, thighs tense— _ holy shit _ ! “ _ Fuck you! _” He hisses, toes curling and his knuckles turning white as he curls his fingers in Johnny’s hair.


End file.
